


Me, The Literally Actual Serial Killer 😱

by MihaT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lot of literal murders, Actual Hannibal Lecter, Actual Will Graham, But literally not for the antis, Even I literally die, Fiction is reality AU, Literature is fun, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), They literally die, They tried to warn us but we haven't listened!, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT
Summary: It's silly, weird and I hope also a little bit fun. Expect nothing from the following text, tho.  Abandon all hope, ye who enter here... 😜I just got this silly idea and after writing it, I can't just let it literally die in my virtual drawer... So I guess I must post it 😁Inspired by genius takes little these:https://twitter.com/A_squishy_mochi/status/1307798748844756994https://twitter.com/mikudiary2/status/1303736779976179712https://twitter.com/Defoni/status/1303848391307390977https://twitter.com/flamerekka/status/1306501269234778112
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Me, The Literally Actual Serial Killer 😱

It's 29th August 2015. We are somewhere in the US, near the shore, hungry sea biting on the raw cliffs. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, two dangerous cannibals of which one is supposed to be working for the FBI and the other is supposed to be faking an escape with kidnapping - yet neither is really true (unless it literally is)... Welp, they just killed the Great Red Dragon together. It was an epic fight that left them seriously injured, still very satisfied in each other's arms. But the hungry waters of the sea, calling them down as they do, gave Will no other choice. He pulled them both over the edge. Hannibal and Will Graham died that night, in the cursed bloody hug.

Or did they?

. 

.. 

… 

It's 22th October 2021. We are somewhere in the UK. There's no coronavirus around, because I said so! However, thanks to that, there finally is the 6th annual convention dedicated to the Hannibal series, Red Dragon Con 6! People can travel again and because rumors say this might be the last one, a lot of fans from around the world wanted to be there. Especially because dear Sean Harry had overdone himself and managed to get the same guests line we were promised before, in the unfortunate 2020. To top that, he also made Bryan Fuller go as a little reward for all the past troubles. Simply a dream convention that had been sold out in an eyeblink!

Unfortunately, I'm not really here because something terrible that could happen never ever elsewhere but in this text, made me stay home. However, never mind, I can still enjoy the con by writing about it and pretend that I'm right there right now. Seeing everything... (or maybe I really do?) 

The opening ceremony was nothing but awesome. A lot of emotions, a lot of love. And yet, while all these people had fun, something terrible happened a half-floor underneath.

The lights at the women toilet started flashing. On, off, on, off, on... As if an annoying child was playing with them but there was no one there.

Until, there was!

Two splashes resonated in the room and a minute later, two men soaked with blood and toilet water left their cabins just to face their own reflection on the mirror in front of them. Hannibal and Will stared at it in disbelief, then turned their heads to stare about the same way at each other.

"What just happened?!" blurted out Will, the words were relatively well-articulated despite his cutted cheek.

"I believe you tried to kill us, Will... Unfortunately for you, it didn't work," growled Hannibal, pressing hand against his gunshot wound. He felt weird. Obviously, the whole situation was weird. But everything, even the pain, felt odd. And he thought he knew the pain...

"I guess I did," Will shrugged. "But don't you think we have a bigger problem now?! How the fuck we ended up here - and how the fuck will we get away?!" Looking around, it was more than clear that they are occupying the toilets of an expensive hotel. They could hardly leave through the main entrance unnoticed. In fact, security, other employees or the hotel guests would notice them immediately after leaving this room. Hannibal sighed and moved closer to the mirror. Will decided that he, too, could wash some blood off of his face, but Hannibal stopped him.

"Don't do that, you would only reopen the wound." 

"Right. So what are we gonna do?" 

"I guess we must be calm and simply head outside as soon as possible. If we pretend everything is normal, the people around may buy it for long enough to allow us leave. Human minds are slow in such unusual situations... If they make a move, we move, too."

"Are you sure you can run?"

"If I have to..."

And so, they had a plan. However, whenever anything went according to their plans? (No, really, tell me because it's not at all that easy to determinate...) Hannibal slowly opened the door and Will followed. Thankfully, there was no crowded hall immediately. They turned out to be in a middle floor, kind of hidden under the stairs. So they could take a breath and look around. It really was a noble hotel, beautiful equipment everywhere, gold rails, bronze sculptures, rugs, flowers... Some people downstairs but not too much and the main entrance really close.

"Thank God," exhaled Will.

At the same time, someone walked down the stairs and noticed them. Two young women with flowers on their heads. There was a minute of awkward silence, then one of them spoke:

"Wow, gals, that's the most badass cosplay I ever saw! It all looks so real!" She wore a shirt with a picture of black stag that was so similar to the one from Will's hallucinations and dreams! He finally managed to tear his eyes off it and turn around. Indeed, they just left the women toilets.

"Damn, right, sorry ladies, wrong toilet! We just needed... Quickly... Wait, cosplay?" Hannibal felt like he should do something but at the same moment he had a hard time to resist the pain and understand all the new information. At this point, he was also really curious what would happen next.

"Oh no, sorry pals, I didn't want to misgender you. Um, did I? Anyway, if you ask me, you can use whatever toilets you want, no stress! And your costumes? Just the best, really!"

"Ah, thank you? You are very kind," Will poked into Hannibal.

"Oh, yes, absolutely, thank you... Pals..."

The women smiled and continued downstairs, to one of the bars on sides.

"What was that again?!" As Will kept looking behind them, he noticed a few other people with flower crowns down there.

"It seems that they are having some kind of an event here, good for us. Let's go."

They were just a few steps from the street, when someone grabbed Hannibal's arm. For a moment they thought it's all over. Event or not, someone surely recognized their identikit from FBI and-

"Wait, Mads, please!"

Or maybe not? It was another person wearing a flower crown, a man now. Hannibal looked at him a bit angrily at first, but Will shushed at him.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry for grabbing your hand like that! It's just, it seems like you couldn't hear me and... My girlfriend loves you but she can't be here and when I saw you even in this awesome costume... And you, too, Mr. Dancy! She would be so happy if I could send her a selfie with you? I will say pretty please," he laughed, a bit awkwardly.

"I don't think we are-" Will started but Hannibal interrupted him quickly:

"Who exactly do you think we are?"

"Um, Mads Mikkelsen, Hugh Dancy, the best actors who decided to surprise their fans with the best cosplay of Hannibal and Will and who would never tell no to one of their biggest fans - I hope..." The thing that happened to their both faces at the moment, however, shook his belief. "But if you have other plans I absolutely understand that and won't bother you anymore!"

Will was still left speechless when Hannibal decided to alter their plan: "I'm afraid we are not them, we're just fans like you, cosplay-ing these, um, characters of the boo-mov-series!" Right, the man's face told Hannibal the last one was it.

"Seriously?! I can't believe, you are just great! You must do the cosplay competition then, because you two are the ultimate winners! Seriously! Even the voices and all! I would still be honored to take that selfie with you if that's OK?" He pulled out his phone and prepared the camera.

"Oh, absolutely! But I'm afraid we've got a bit messy... Do you maybe have a room at this hotel? Could we use your bathroom to improve our makeup a bit?" Listening to all that, Will felt as if his head was about to explode. He kept looking at Hannibal with disbelief. "I'll tell pretty please," Hannibal laughed, although he had no idea what's so funny about that phrase. It just seemed to be the kind of an in-joke that could help them break the ice.

And it, indeed, worked!

A while later they were locked in a small bathroom. Hannibal just finished stitching Will's cheek wound with not really the best needle and dental floss. While Will was working on the hole in his back, he kept playing with the phone of their host.

"Are you aware you promised him some surprise pictures, right? I wonder what do you actually plan-"

"Hush, Will, I'm working..." Will looked over his shoulder. It turned out that Hannibal was Googling their names and the names of the two actors they had been mistaken for before. After a while, he sighed and put the phone away.

"Wanna fill me up?"

"I would love to," he smirked. "But I doubt this is the right place or time for that."

Will immediately stopped working on his front wound, frowned. "Was that a sexual innuendo?! Now? From you? That's kinda rude, Hannibal!"

"I'm really sorry, Will, I have no idea why I said that. That's absolutely not something I'd normally do..." (Yes, sorry guys, that was me - hard to resist such a silly pun, right?) Hannibal really sounded genuinely surprised so Will decided to let it go.

"Whatever. Tell me what you found out. The stitches are finished, by the way."

"Thanks, love-ly to be in one piece again. Do you possibly feel as if someone else is putting words into your mouth sometimes...?"

"What? How would that be possible?!" However, after what happened to them recently, they both kind of knew that everything and anything was possible now.

"I really hope it is not. Yet, it seems that during our fall, something happened and we somehow crossed the borders between words, namely between our world and this world. They seem to be connected yet very different."

"And how would THAT be possible?!" Will shook his head. "How very is very different?"

"It seems we never really existed in here. If I search real Hannibal Lecter, only some awfully tasteless cannibal killers show up. There are them and then, there's this fictional world of Hannibal Lecter, the sophisticated cannibal psychiatrist and Will Graham, morally compromised FBI agent who at some point fell in love and also fell off a cliff... Sounds familiar?"

"Wha-at? Who said I love you?!" Will suddenly had no idea where to look or what to do with his hands so he ended up playing with the rest of that dental floss.

"Apparently almost everyone who watched the newest adaptation with Mads Mikkelsen and Hugh Dancy in the main roles... Is that really the part that concerns you the most?!"

"I... Yeah, true, sorry," Will's now clean cheek turned red and some blood escaped through the stitches.

"It seems we are in London now, it's almost the end of 2021 and these people with flower crowns? They are fans of our series having a sort of comic con event here."

"I'm not sure if this is the most awesome or most terrible thing that ever happened to me..." Will collapsed on the floor, trying to get all the information and meaning behind it into his head. Hannibal sitting on the closed toilet seemed shook. "Ah, come on, it can't be worse, just tell me the rest!"

"I found the episode scripts. There are three seasons of them. Of everything that we went through since Jack Crawford decided to bring us together." Hannibal took a moment of silence. "Well, of course, it seems he in fact decided nothing. It was all the decision of this guy, Bryan Fuller, who is behind the series. Or maybe the other people behind the movies, or possibly this Thomas Harris one who should be our God since he apparently created us... Me, specifically, based on one of these tasteless stupid cannibals that died in his cell or whatever... We are not real, we mean nothing, our feelings mean nothing. Someone kept destroying our lives just for fun all the years! I guess you really don't love me because we're just words on a paper, someone else's faces on the screen-" Will couldn't believe that he really sees tears in Hannibal's eyes.

"Oh, come on!" he lifted up and although being a bit unsure himself, he hugged Hannibal tightly. "We do exist, all these people around? We talked with them, they could see us! Besides, this whole interdimensional traveling thing doesn't really seem like something fitting into our world, right?"

Hannibal sobbed, trying to dry the tears. "No, the last script ends with our fall."

"See, there, that's probably why we're here. We escaped that story, now we're on our own."

"I suppose..." Hannibal finally returned the hug.

"Maybe we could use this as a fresh start. Leave our old lives behind, become someone new, together." Will actually missed no one and nothing from the old life. This whole thing helped him realize how detached he had been from everyone and everything - except Hannibal, who was here with him. The knowledge that he really doesn't have to care about anything in that other world because it never existed in the first place was oddly freeing. 

"I'm afraid it's not that easy."

"Why wouldn't it be?" 

"It seems the fans still desire to have the 4th season of our series and the odds are now apparently kind of huge that it will really happen. If that happens, I'm afraid we might be pulled back into the story without even realizing it. And as I've read, Bryan Fuller's plans for you are nothing good. Well, I'm the villain of that story so I don't expect to be treated much better. Actually, it seems I may be the one harming you again. And to be absolutely honest with you, Will, I don't want to do that. You deserve so much better..."

Will looked into Hannibal's eyes, he knew he wasn't lying to him. And because we all want it, they kissed as they already should at the top of the cliff.

Once their lips parted, Hannibal exhaled with a blissful face: "Will, that was..."

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what happened, I don't normally do that but I couldn't resist and-"

"It's okay, I felt the same. It was just meant to be." Will pressed closer to his body, to feel his warmth stronger. "I love you, Will, and I think I was supposed to tell you much earlier. It's in the scripts," Hannibal laughed.

"But it's also the truth, I know my feelings are real and I refuse to be unsure about them anymore just because someone wrote me that way before... Now, what are we gonna do with the season 4 thing?"

It's 23th October 2021. We are still somewhere in the UK, however we definitely left Heathrow. It's better to not tell you more, because our beloved cannibals are hiding again, licking their wounds and planning their next steps. They are sitting in a small motel room, eating the dinner Hannibal prepared for them. TV is on, BBC News are on.

"...where the convention for fans of the TV show Hannibal turned into an actual bloodbath when two unknown offenders masked as Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, the two main characters, murdered almost all the attendees including the invited actors, showrunner and owner of the Starfury Conventions company. This mass murder is as unbelievable as it's sad, many people around the world are now mourming their lost family members and famous idols. An unofficial source let us know that according to the first observation, several bodies have missing organs. Police already-"

"We really had to kill all these people? Wouldn't the writer and the actors be enough? And did you really have to tell THAT to the actresses?" 

"Will, of course we had to. And we are by far not done, everyone who ever wrove anything about our lives must die to never do it again. I'm not going to risk being sucked into someone's fanfiction, tweets or something. Besides, who knows what everything they made us to do in the past. As for the actresses, I promised Alana something and this was the closest I could get to keep my promise. It was a question of honor."

"I see... I rather won't ask what's for dinner, but I must say it's not as good as I'm used to."

"I must yet learn how to cook properly on my own, it seems I had some unwanted help before. But what it lacks in taste is gained by the feeling of freedom." Hannibal stretched out his muscles and took empty plates.

"Actually, I feel weird."

"Weird is fine." 

"I hope so. I feel kinda dizzy. Like there were many voices in my head all the time and now there's less of them. Not that I've ever heard voices! It's just that, a weird feeling..."

"Don't worry, Will. Together, we'll get rid of all the voices until there remains only the ones belonging to us!" Hannibal's wide smile distracted him from all doubts. After all, the killing of their gods felt so good!

And as he said, so they did!

First of all, they found Mr. Harris, after him the rest of the cast and crew and after them, Hannibal used a bunch of hackers to track down every single AO3 writer, every single silly tweet about them doing something writer. Hannibal fans of all sorts were dying and their content deleted immediately after. Not even these with steak knife emojis were spared. No one could figure out why was that happening or who was behind it, because you simply can't catch Hannibal Lecter - unless he (or me) wants you to.

By now, I guess all remaining fans of the show are only these who never shared their love for the characters publicly.

Them - and me. Remember how I wasn't able to be at the bloodbath convention, right? Sorry, I just wasn't ready to kill myself that soon.

So, I'm home alone, waiting for what's coming. And I'm sure it's going to be an awesome death, from the hands of my beloved OTP... I wish I could survive this but the story requires its glorious ending, right? I know what needs to happen - and they know it, too.

I wish there were some Fannibals out there that I just haven't killed by writing this story so they could read it and appreciate my sacrifice. I'm literally dying for this story and I have no regrets!

Did you hear that?

The knock on the door. They are here. I know it's them because I just said so. Fiction is reality. It can't be any other way, this is the reality I chose to create. I'm opening the door and here they are, my beautiful Murder Husbands.

With their beautiful knife and empty heads. No more voices leading their steps. Just one, my one.

"I'm not really sure if we should-" says Will. And yet... 

Slowly, Hannibal slices my throat and as I'm falling to the ground, finishing this story with my own blood, I'm forgetting Will. I no longer know him in my dying mind. It's only me and my killer. I hear Hannibal's scared voice full of pain.

"Oh no, Will!" he screams. He collapsed next to me and is now looking at me, at my bloody finger finishing the story, moving slower with each word.

It's close.

"He just disappeared, as if he never existed..." Hannibal says, hoping I can explain, maybe. But I don't know who he speaks about. It's only me and him here.

"I did it!" Hannibal yells in realization. "With each of the creators, a part of us died. Maybe we really ever existed only in other people's minds, on these pages... And with you, the last one, I killed us!" Hannibal cries, I made him. It's all my fault, after all. I must be a terrible person...

"No, you are real!" I'm saying with my last breath. "I did it, I killed everyone. And my death be my punishment."

I'm closing my eyes and I know that as I go, Hannibal Lecter is no mor-

...or should I write an afterlife into existence?


End file.
